Submissions for Kate's Birthday - FANFICTION
Happy Birthday! Posted below are fanfictions written by Flame, Winterpaw, Flowerstream, Fernfall, Olivepaw, and Meadowpaw. Happy Birthday To You- by Flame That Shines Like Sun The chilling breeze awoke Flame That Shines Like Sun, ruffling her ginger tabby fur and whistling in her ears. A bright orange leaf settled beside her in her nest and she promptly batted it away, before getting up and stretching each leg. Her jaws opened wide in a yawn, the watery dawn sunshine streaming through the branches of the warriors’ den and doing little to warm her. Leaf-fall was nearly over. Wistfully she thought back to her old home, where she would have safely been tucked away in her room at this hour, snoring peacefully. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had been human back then, but now she was a warrior of BlogClan. She had to remember that. Her Clan would need every scrap of prey it could get in the coming moons. As she stepped outside, she noted how everything was a shade of crimson or gold or brown, the rich hues plastered across everything it could be plastered across: trees, the dens, the leaves that blanketed the camp floor. In the light of the rising sun, it looked stunning. There are a few benefits to being a cat, I guess. I never would have seen this if I was still human, ''she thought as she fluffed out her thick fur to keep away the biting cold. She guessed it was late October, maybe even early November- not that she had any way of telling. November. What happened in November again? She felt as if she was forgetting something. Eventually, more cats filtered out of their dens as the gloomy sun rose, half-obscured by the dove-grey clouds until Flame was sure most of the Clan was awake and active by now. Had she still been a Twoleg she would be fast asleep, she thought grumpily. She gave her paw a quick lick as the patrols were arranged; her ears twitched as she was put on a hunting patrol with Fernpaw, Duskpaw, Jetclaw and Flowerstream. She followed them out of camp. She still couldn’t shake that feeling that something important was happening today. ''November. Lots of stuff happens in November. ''A stick crunched under her paws, consequently scaring away the mouse she had been tracking. ‘Mouse dung!’ she hissed. She pricked her ears and scented the air, hoping for a new piece of prey to catch, although she doubted it- fresh-kill was becoming scarcer as time went on. But a completely different scent reached her nose instead. Twolegs. Odd. They almost exclusively visited the forest during Greenleaf, but she could scent them faintly. But they must have left by now, she realized as she scanned the clearing. Cleared up their stuff and left. Well, almost all of their stuff. They had left something red and white in the grass, dripping with the morning dew but not completely ruined. Creeping closer as silently as a snake, Flame realized it was a calendar. It was opened on the second-to-last page. She could no longer read thanks to turning into a cat, but she could work it out. ''November. November. November the...? '' She studied it for a few more minutes. The fourth square was circled. ''November the fourth. Yes, it must be November the fourth. ''What happened on November the fourth that she was forgetting? She scanned through it again and again, until it came to her. Today it was Cakestar’s birthday. With a yowl, she picked up the calendar and ran back to the others, only just stopping herself from tripping. She showed them the Twoleg object and watched happily as their eyes went round with wonder. Quietly, they began to discuss the plan. ------- The sun was only just setting as, at last, the BlogClan gathered in the clearing. Flame listened as Cakestar herself padded out of her den, confusion and curiosity obvious across the regal red she-cat’s features. ‘You said you all wanted to tell me something?’ Cakestar rested her feathery tail across her paws. BlogClan was silent for just a moment longer, suspense rising in the frost-cool air. Whiskers twitching with anticipation, Flame watched as her breath came out as steam. Finally, the Clan rang out in unison: ‘Happy birthday!’ The joyful cries filled the air and, one by one, each cat took out a bundle, wrapped in leaves and tied together with a piece of ivy or sorrel. Birthday presents. Cakestar stood up in surprise. ‘It’s my birthday today?’ The cats of BlogClan had long since lost track of time since becoming cats. How long had it been now? Two moons, two seasons, two years or more? Holidays couldn’t be celebrated, as no cat knew when they were. Copperclaw nodded to confirm. ‘It is.’ The brown-spotted tabby rose and leapt onto a tree stump to speak, amber eyes gleaming. ‘We learned it’s November the fourth today. And so, we organized a party, with presents and all. This can hardly make up for all you do for us, but it certainly can say ‘’thank you.’’ I think I can speak for the whole of BlogClan when I say how much you mean to us, how much we care about you. You’ve helped us all, and we’d like to say... happy birthday.’ Murmurs of agreement rippled around the gathered crowd, a million different pelts nodding their approval. As the party began, each cat took a piece of food from the fresh-kill pile, which was plentiful in prey of all types. The Clan had worked hard when they had learned it was Cakestar’s birthday, neglecting border patrol to stock the pile for a feast. And what a feast it was! Instead of eating in little groups, BlogClan ate together for once, scoffing down as much as they could and cheerfully talking regardless of age. The moon shone down on them like a watchful eye as they enjoyed their lavish dinner. As they finished eating, the cats watched as Cakestar carefully unwrapped presents. Bright pink berries, fragrant flowers, daisy chains, cotton-soft feathers and wool, honey, sparkling pebbles and seashells; each one varied greatly in size and appearance. Flame couldn’t stop smiling, nor could anyone else. And last but not least, after a hectic but memorable day, the Clan began to stretch their limbs with drowsiness. And so BlogClan settled down to sleep under the endless night sky littered with stars, Cakestar in the middle of it all on her special day. But the party only ended after the Clan had sung... ‘''Happy birthday to you, '' ''Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday, dear Cakestar... '' ''Happy birthday to you.’ '' A Really Basic Poem- by Flowerstream '''C'ares about all of us 'A'lways shows support 'K'ind to each member 'E'ach day works hard, whether writing or on BlogClan 'S'imply superb to be around 'T'hank you Cakestar for being 'A'mazing and a 'R'eally good person to all of us. How Cakestar Became the Leader of BlogClan- By Winterpaw How Cakestar Became the Leader Of Blogclan (fantasy fanfic for Kate's Birthday) By: Winterpaw (happy birthday Kate!) Leaves dappled the forest floor, covering the ground in a mixture of yellow, red, and orange. More leaves fell from trees, which were just adjusting to the start of Leaf-bare. One cat, a reddish-brown tabby she-cat, crunched the leaves with her paws as she raced over them, leaving smushed marks. I need to go back...now, she thought. There was something wrong, back at camp, she could feel it—sense it. She dodged low branches and ferns as she picked up speed and bolted through the entrance of a bramble and thorn tunnel. She could already hear the voices of cats murmuring inside the clearing, and burst in to find them all huddling in groups. What is happening to my clan......oh Blogclan! She couldn't bear the thought of more loss, but when she turned her head toward the middle of the clearing, she saw just what she was dreading. There were two lifeless bodies splayed out on the ground. The two bodies of the clan leader and deputy, Russetstar and Fernmist. "No!" She exclaimed, and raced towards the two fallen clanmates. "How did this happen!" One of the she-cat's clanmates padded up to her, Copperclaw, a light tabby she-cat. "I'm so sorry, but Russetstar and Fernmist died by Greencough, they just couldn't hold on much longer." But how....they were very sick when I play left to go hunting, but not deathly sick! Her mind was whirling with sad and depressive thoughts. When she had left to do a bit of hunting on her own, she never expected tragedy to strike so soon. I was only gone since Sunrise. But it was now Sundown, and the two bodies were unmistakably dead in front of her. They weren't even the sickest of all the cats, she sympathized. But suddenly, another bad thought came to mind. She padded swiftly to Copperclaw, who had left her side to speak with the medicine cat, Redfall, Redfall's apprentice Dawnpaw, and a senior warrior, Cloudflight. "Copperclaw, Redfall, what are we going to do now? There is no leader--or a deputy to succeed them?! Copperclaw blinked slowly, then looked into the she-cat's eyes. "I don't know. I really don't know, Cakeheart." Cakeheart watched Redfall, Cloudflight, and another senior warrior named Brightshine leap up onto the highrock. Redfall spoke first, with a hint of grief in her soft voice. "Clanmates, the sad news of our leader's and deputy's deaths have passed around. There will be lots of time to grieve, but right now, we have another problem." Cloudflight spoke now, in a sad voice too. "The warrior code states that the LEADER must choose a new deputy before Sunhigh. But, as we have no leader, nor a deputy, there is no one to succeed Russetstar, and become the new head of the clan. " Now Brigtshine spoke up, though she was usually a quiet, calm, cat, she now spoke in an anxious tone. "Th-the- senior warriors have been talking, and we have decided that Redfall, the senior warriors, Dawnpaw, the elders, and a few other warriors or apprentices will gather now, and decide the future of our clan, and the future of two cats' destinies." The meeting started to break up, and now the cats began to discuss and argue more. Cakeheart heard her name, and looked to see Copperclaw calling her from the gnarled old roots of an oak tree. She raced over, being as subtle as possible. "What is it?" She meowed. "Come on, Redfall invited us to go help decide the new leader." Cakeheart looked over to see Redfall and Flowerpaw beckoning to her. She started heading over with Copperclaw close behind. Once they had settled by Flowerpaw and Dawnpaw, Redfall padded to the centre of the circle of clan members, and gazed around. "So, we will try to make this as short and fast as possible. We have decided that each cat will go sit by some spot around the camp. That spot will represent who you want as leader. You are allowed to choose whatever warrior you want. And-" "What about apprentices? Why can't we be leaders?" Amberpaw meowed half innocently-half clueless from Cakeheart's side. "Apprentices can't be leaders, Amberpaw." Dawnpaw exclaimed. "-Anyways," Redfall continued, "please wait in a group until you are chosen to pick what cat you want. You can come talk to me or Brightshine, Cloudflight, Briarleaf, or Stormstrike, when you are ready and have made a decision." The little gathering split up, and Cakeheart padded up to Redfall almost instantly. She knew exactly who she was voting for. She had made up her mind during the meeting, when she could see most of the options. I'll probably be the first one to choose. She waited until Redfall had finished speaking to Jayfrost, then dipped her head in a short greeting. "Redfall, I have already decided who I am going to vote for." "Ok, go ahead," Redfall replied. "I choose-" A loud meow interrupted her. She looked across the clearing to see a warrior, Pineleg, scramble out of the elders' den and collapse on the ground. "He's dead! Oh Starclan he's dead!" Pineleg wailed in grief. Copperclaw reached the tom first. "What, who died?" Flowerpaw and her friend Darkpaw raced into the den and Cakeheart heard one of them hiss. Flowerpaw came rushing out and cried, "Featherleaf is dead!" From beside Cakeheart, Redfall hung her head in grief. "No, not another one dead." Distressed howls started arising from the cats around the clearing. Another cat's life claimed by sickness would shake everyone up even more. "What now!" "We need a leader right away" "Hurry and pick someone to lead us!" Redfall headed over to the highrock, and jumped onto it. "Members of Blogclan! You are right. We can't go on any longer without a leader or deputy. I have decided that the senior warriors will meet now and choose the next leader. We can't waste anymore time. Please be patient while we discuss." Cakeheart watched Redfall jump down once again from the rock pile, and met up with most of the senior warriors. She also noticed every cat padding anxiously around the clearing. The tenseness in the way the moved and looked could easily be noticed. She sighed heavily, then went to find Copperclaw; she was great at comforting. She settled down beside the copper she-cat, who was deep in thought. "I really wonder who will become the new leader?" Cakeheart asked. Copperclaw snapped out of thought and stared at her, warmly. "I know who I would choose," she meowed. Then, the moment came and Redfall, Brightshine, Clouflight, Briarleaf and Stormstirke all leaped up or sat around the highrock, squashing together. Brightshine started speaking first. "Cats of Blogclan, the time has come now to decide who will be the new leader." Now Clouflight picked up. "So the senior warriors have made a final decision on who that cat will be. It is not any of the senior warriors." There were muffled gasps at that, but no cat objected. Then Redfall stepped forward, and she finally said the name everyone was dying to know. "The new leader of Blogclan.......will be Cakeheart." Cakeheart....the name swirled around in Cakeheart's mind until she finally snapped out of it and realized what happened. I'm supposed to be leader. They chose me! Every cat was staring at her now. Redfall looked a bit worried when she didn't make any indication of agreeing. "Cakeheart," Redfall asked, "do you accept to be the new leader of Blogclan, and give your lives all to helping your clan? Silence. There was no noise while Cakeheart thought. Then, she replied, finally understanding the true meaning of this question. "Yes. I will be the leader." Cheers and howls of happiness erupted, and everyones mood lightened a bit. As Cakeheart went up to the highrock to clear everything up, and accept her new role in the clan, she realized that today was just like day she was born. The smell and warmth in the air, the color of the sky. This was the day her wonderful mother brought her into the world. This day might even be the exact day she was born. But it didn't matter. Right now, when she fulfilled her destiny and became leader of the clan, the only thing that mattered was that she was ready. Ready for anything—including the births of more amazing cats. As she revelled in the greatness of her clan, and the memories of her life, she noticed the setting sun. The sun that would rise again, and bring a new day where challenges would face her and her clan from every direction. But that day would also bring great promise—and great responsibility. But when Cakeheart saw the love and joy in every cats eyes as they cheered for her, she knew that everything would work out now. Blogclan would survive, and carry on to be as great as it could be. With Cakeheart in the front leading it. Or, soon to be, Cakestar. Cakestar. Sunshine and Celebrations by Fernpaw (Fernfall) They couldn't have wished for better weather. Excuses for celebration were usually scarce, and a general air of joy graced the buzzing clearing. The clear sky arched delicate and blue overhead, and the soft November sun shone pale golden on the morning. Fernpaw had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be at peace. Clan life was no cake walk, that was certain, and the very idea of a day of rest and celebration filled her with contentment. She had come to love days like this above all others. After all, what was not to like about a birthday? No chores or duties, the fresh kill pile had been stocked for days before hand, smiles all round and and an opportunity to tell the lucky cat that they were so old now, they were practically a fossil. But she wouldn't say that today. It was Cakestar's day, and one did not simply call her silly names. And who needed to? There was enough laughter to last a blue moon already. If cats could play music, Fernpaw would have danced. And that said something, as she was always most content just watching the festivities unfold. It was the kind of day BlogClan and all its assorted residents would remember for moons, with all the sun a September morning could provide, the last of the summer flowers still fragrant in the air and the thorn barrier laden with glossy blackberries. Nobody was at work, nobody needed to be, and the dusty clearing held a sense of companionship that they hadn't shared for a long time. Fernpaw didn't need to look to know that Cakestar was in the centre of a ragged circle of warriors, telling a story at the foot of the Highrock. She didn't need to look to tell Kat and ShiveringRose were preparing a surprise behind the warriors' den. She didn't need to look to see that it was Flameshine and Flowerstream ready to spring at the kits from under the eaves of the nursery. But she did look up when Cinderfrost came to sit beside her under the fringe of bracken at the top end of camp, where you could get the best views and the already-warmed rocks without staring the sun in the face and going blind. Fernpaw shuffled up to make room for the tortoiseshell warrior. 'Given up trying to keep Hazel sane?' Cinderfrost smiled. 'If we had party food, I'd know where all the sugar went.' Fernpaw laughed. 'Did he catch Dawnmist after all? I wasn't watching.' She saw Cinderfrost's whiskers twitch in amusement. 'I'm not sure. I doubt she minds if he did.' The two cats sat in companionable silence, looking down into the camp, watching shadow-leaves flicker across the floor and smiling at Olivepaw and Winterpaw's attempts to deprive Ambergaze of his rabbit. Fernpaw blinked her golden eyes lazily, stretching her front paws out a little. 'I haven't felt this rested in moons!' Cinderfrost's crystal blue eyes blinked back. 'I heard Jayfrost saying that to Copperclaw earlier. It's so nice for us all to just be enjoying ourselves.' 'Mmm,' came the response. It proved to be perfectly adequate and the two returned to silence, listening to the birds chirping (hunger), cats chattering (amusement), and the soft flow of Cakestar's and Blizzard's respective stories (interest). 'Tragedy's not so appropriate for a birthday.' Cinderfrost's voice weaved into Fernpaw's thoughts. She shrugged. 'Whatever makes Blizzard happy. And look, Foxpaw's listening. ' 'Each to their own I suppose. But then again I don't mind a sad story every now and again.' 'Cypresspaw and Briarpaw were discussing something gory earlier. It's a feline attitude I think.' Cinderfrost smiled with amusement. 'One does not simply 'discuss' with Cypresspaw, it's all out fangirling or nothing.' Fernpaw dipped her head to hide her laughter. 'I think we're all a little guilty in that respect. I know I can ramble for hours!' 'I'm glad I don't sleep in the Apprentices' Den, you all seem to chat until moonhigh in there.' 'Oh you have no idea,' Fernpaw rolled her eyes. 'The others are up all night and I can hardly sleep, even with moss in my ears. Just when I'm about to sleep it's "Hey, Birchpaw! Geckopaw, are you awake still? You know, I forgot to say..." It's maddening!' Cinderfrost blinked wryly. 'We'd get that in the Warriors' Den too, I'm sure, if Selena didn't politely offer to claw off our ears.' Fernpaw snickered. 'I thought you warriors were too old and wise to chat late at night.' 'I wish! None of us slept a wink last night, what with plans for today. Sundance was asleep on her paws this morning.' 'Oh yes, Hobbitheart said they'd been discussing decorating the Highrock. I can see it didn't happen in the end.' Fernpaw mused. 'They tried. Aspenflame and Ravenpelt ended up covered in honeysuckle and the Highrock's still as bare as the Great Oak in leaf-bare.' 'That's why they were covered in flowers! I wasn't sure but I didn't want to ask.' 'Juniperpaw spent all of yesterday with them helping pick them specially, too.' 'Oh, that's a shame.' Fernpaw flicked her tail in sympathy. 'Yes, it is.' They lapsed into silence again, focusing in on the buzz in the clearing below, on Dovepaw dozing in a pool of sunlight, and on RaggedOak and Winterpaw sharing a rabbit side-by-side. On the other side of the hollow, Cakestar appeared to have finished her story, as Whorlpelt and Sandyfoot seemed to be deep in discussion about some scribbles etched into the dust between them, with Elkheart watching from the side. Probably the logistics of some battle included in the tale, Fernpaw thought. Meanwhile, Maplesky was bouncing in a circle around Cakestar, chattering excitedly as Poppypaw and Wildpaw pelted her with questions. A tailength or so away Creampaw and Snakepaw were engaged in a mock battle, creamy-brown and honey-brown fur mingling in the dust. 'Smells like November.' Cinderfrost mused, shaking Fernpaw from her thoughts. 'What?' 'Like weak sun and incoming frost and old leaves.' 'I can understand that, actually.' 'Yep.' Fernpaw met Cinderfrost's blue gaze and smiled. Celebration days really were the best days. Especially Cakestar's birthday when Fernpaw could sit out of the way and watch and smile and discuss the smell of November with Cinderfrost, and Cakestar herself could eat all the best fresh kill and they could sing 'happy birthday' in a tuneless way cats do and then laugh well into the night and let the kits stay up far too late. And why should they not? Birthdays don't come every day.= Potatoes and Pineapples by Meadowpaw and Olivepaw P.S. This is what happens when you combine the randomness of the two craziest apprentices on BlogClan. :P Meadowpaw bounced up and down, waiting for the others to arrive. It was Cakestar’s birthday and Olivepaw and Meadowpaw, with the help of many other warriors and apprentices, had organized a big surprise party for Cakestar. They had made the forest look as festive as possible, with berries as pom poms and a tree stump as a table. They had even managed to steal some twoleg streamers.They had both just come back from hunting and placed their mouse and sparrow on the stump, awaiting the arrival of the others, who seemed to still be hunting, attempting to catch enough for a feast. Olivepaw swatted Meadowpaw’s face when she continued bouncing. “Calm down. We don’t want to look too excited.” Meadowpaw shoved her back in return. “But they’re taking SOOOO lon-” There was a rustle in the bushes behind them and Flowerstream emerged into the clearing, carrying a squirrel. “Wow!” Meadowpaw exclaimed. “If the others make catches like that, we’ll have a feast in no time!” Flowerstream beamed. “Hopefully the others will get lucky too.” Now Olivepaw started bounced up and down like Meadowpaw had done. “This is gonna be so fun!!!” “Let’s go over the plan then.” Meadowpaw mewed, getting last minute anxiety. “So we have the tree climbing competition all sorted out-” “Which I’m going to win,” Olivepaw interrupted. “-And who’s going to bring Cakestar to the clearing again?” “Winterpaw,” Olivepaw reminded her. “Ok,” Meadowpaw continued. “Then Winterpaw will signal us by saying potatoes very loudly, and we’ll get into our hiding spo-” She gasped. “Hiding spots! We need to bring the kits to the clearing so that we can assign them hiding spots! If Cakestar sees kits in the middle of the forest immediately, she’ll definitely know what’s going on. “I can get them!” Meadowpaw, Olivepaw, and Flowerstream turned to see Hobbitheart coming in with a robin. “Okay, great! Thanks!” mewed Flowerstream gratefully. Hobbitheart set down the robin and smiled. “No problem.” She set off into the forest. “Well, what else are we forgetting? We’re forgetting something.” Olivepaw put her head on one side. “THE POTATOES!” Meadowpaw gasped. “THERE AREN’T ENOUGH POTATOES!” “I’m pretty sure that’s not it.” Flowerstream laughed. “Maybe we’re forgetting walruses.” Olivepaw suggested. “WE CAN’T EAT WALRUSES! STOP EATING THE WALRUSES!” Meadow flicked her tail at Olivepaw angrily. “I’m not eating walruses! You’re eating walruses!” Olivepaw flattened her ears. “I WAS JOKING.” Meadowpaw pretended to slink away. Flowerstream waved her tail. “No, not walruses...hmmm..may-” There was a yowl and they all looked back. “WHY CAN’T WE GET MARRIED?” It was Hazelburrow, yowling at Dawnmist. “Oh, dear…” They heard Cinderfrost mutter. “You know why.” Dawnmist looked uncomfortable. “Because Hazelfrost is a better ship.” Olivepaw imitated Dawnmist. Hazelburrow looked sad. “Fine.” he flicked his tail and padded away. Flowerstream sighed. “Olivepaw, Hazelfrost is better than Dazel, but you know what the best ship is?” “What is it?” Olivepaw tipped her head. “FloFlo.” Flowerstream grinned. “Yeah, totally FloFlo.” Meadowpaw rolled her eyes. “Hey, let’s not forget Olivepaw has a ship of her own…” she nudged Olivepaw. “That was never a thing! I swear to StarClan, Meds….” Olivepaw lifted her paw. “Okay, okay.” Meadowpaw had only a shadow of a smile betraying laughter. “What were we forgetting?” Flowerstream asked. Meadowpaw gasped. “THE PINEAPPLES!” “It was the pineapples.” Olivepaw groaned. “Why are the pineapples so important?” Flowerstream asked. “Because…” Olivepaw gestured to Meadowpaw. Meadowpaw started bouncing up and down. “WE WERE PINEAPPLERS, OLLIE! WE BEGGED FOR SO LONG!” she started running into the forest. “No, Meadow!” Flowerstream and Olivepaw chased after her. At that moment, Meadowpaw stopped abruptly. She seemed to hear something nobody else was hearing and gestured to Cakestar’s den, where two shadows were starting to come out. Winterpaw struggled to find a place to use potatoes in regular conversation. “Um..Um...Cakestar, watch out...you might...erm..trip on that POTATO.” he yelled the last part. “Potato? What potato?” Cakestar asked curiously. “The POTATO right in front of you!” Winterpaw ran out of the den with Cakestar behind him. “Where is everyone?” Cakestar looked at Winterpaw. “What did you do this time?” she teased. “I didn’t do anything!” Winterpaw looked innocent. “Yeah, Cakestar, don’t blame Winterpaw. It was mine and Olivepaw’s idea.” Meadowpaw said, stepping out of her hiding spot beside Olivepaw, and everyone jumped out screaming, “SURPRISE!” The rest of the day was pure madness. Amberpaw won the tree climbing competition, much to Olivepaw’s disappointment. Meadowpaw and Olivepaw got Winterpaw to run around with them screaming, “THE CHEESY PINEAPPLE UNICORNS ARE ATTACKING!” There was even a shipping contest, and Rinter beat Dazel just barely. RaggedOak and Winterpaw shared Flowerstream’s squirrel to celebrate. Everyone was exhausted by the end of the day. “Hey, Meds?” Olivepaw asked drowsily that night. “What?” Meadowpaw replied, sounding like she was about to pass out. “Can we do that again on my birthday?” “No, you are not worthy of the pineapples.” Meadowpaw rolled her eyes and fell asleep. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Collaboration